Changes
by zutarafan
Summary: Bound by chains, Akito holds on to everyone she loves. Replacing need with torment. But what happens when she's holding too tight, causing everthing her father wanted from her to disapear? But what if change is a good thing? M for later chapters.


Hello everyone! This is by far my first fan fiction ever! So please read and enjoy

I love writing and would like some opinions. And of course it is about Akito... just a heads up. Because I like her. Any who... enjoy!^-^

DISCLAIMER: of course you know fruits basket doesn't belong to me... or anyone else here.. although I stole some lines from the book, or manga. In later chapters that is.

Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, and Kureno I'm guessing are 7 years of age, well Kureno, I think is a year younger...not sure! Well this is the age they start out as.

A new beginning

I

care about you,

more than I care about anyone,

and That is the honest and unshakable truth...

I LOVE YOU_

Light tore in through the window, shining inside of the house, letting everyone know it was morning.

Akira sat imposed but nervous as well, leaning over the windowsill silently watching the happenings of the outside world. The air gently blowing his white silver hair and kimono.

Waves quietly stirring the pond.

Akira sighed leaning his head against the wood of the frame. He closed his eyes for a moment when the sounds of light foot prints on hard wood floor approached the door outside the bedroom. He could faintly make out the shadow of one of his maids.

''Um- Akira-San... its time...," the voice sounded shaky and small.

Akira nodded to himself and took hold of the frame, hauling his weak body off the floor. He took in a swift breath of fresh air before turning away from the beautiful day and heading into the gloom of the house that held many secrets of the Sohma family.

Sliding the door open, Akira found one of the younger maids standing off on the other side of the hall with her face covered by her brown hair. Akira tilted his head to the side, to him it looked as though she was trying not to smile. Ignoring his curiosity for once Akira cleared his throat, " Mysuki are you coming?" he teased halfway down the hallway looking over his shoulder at her, "My child has been born"

Mysuki blushed as if Akira appeared from out of no-where to summon her fate." Sorry Akira-san!"

Running right behind him, hair hiding the rest of her blush. He smiled softly and continued his decent down the hall. The closer he got to his destination, the more maids stood stationed on either side of the hall, bowing every time he passed, with Mysuki behind him. They stopped short at an entrance to a pair of nicely carved doors. Mysuki quickly ran in front of Akira to open the door for him, but he shooed her of in the end. Which she reluctantly obliged.

Delicately opening the door, he stepped in and was greeted by more maids and the parents of the zodiac descendents.

They all bowed, acknowledged in return with a nod of his head. One of the zodiac descendents father stepped forth dressed in a doctors uniform. He bowed before addressing the god of spiritual beings. "Ren has requested that you enter at once"

"I know Takushi. How is she?" Takushi flinched before straightening, "She refuses to hold the child...or feed it."

Akira raised one thin eyebrow at this, the room quiet. Akira turned to a few of the zodiac members standing off to the side. " Go get your children and return to me."

"Yes Akira-san."

As soon as they left Akira faced Takushi motioning with his slim hand for him to follow. They came to another pair of doors, sliding one aside, Akira and Takushi entered to find the oldest of the maids holding the newly born infant in both arms. Ren, lay in a bed pushed against the wall glaring at the little infant. Her kimono was hanging loosely on her body, her long black hair fell around her face flowing along the blankets.

Ren automatically sat up, noticing her husband enter the room, followed by some maids and Takushi. She started to reach for him when she noticed Akira made a bee line straight for the baby. Her anger flared ten fold at this. The eldest maid gave the infant to Akira who immediately stopped wailing once placed in its father's arms. Akira couldn't help but smile lovingly at his...he gently unwrapped the little infant and his face fell. The baby was a girl, remembering the argument him and Ren had, he and everyone else knew the fate of this little girl.

"Akira!"

Hearing his name come from a familiar voice he faced the owner. Ren was standing out of bed now clutching her stomach while maids supported her, except for the elder of the maids, who remained by Akira's side glaring defiantly at Ren. His face fell in sadness.

"Ren...why won't you feed our child?" he pulled the girl closer to his chest as if on instinct.

Ren huffed with anger straightening her stance, shaking the maids who were trying to help her off. "I have every right not to hold that thing! I don't even see the purpose of IT when its only supposed to be you and me!"

"Ren-"

"How could you, Akira, go straight for that thing when apparently its fine,.I'M the one who went through hours of labor for something you insisted we keep!"

Akira stood still as Ren continued to rant, and the girl in his arms wailed. The eldest maid stepped between Akira about to say something to Ren." Don't..."

Eyes widening she turned her graying head to Akira, "But sir! Are you willing to stand there and let her address you like this? Its utterly disgraceful!"

"Enough. Ren is just upset," the tone in his voice letting her know the discussion was over. Akira looked down at the little ball in his arms who had started crying and then at Ren, who had tears pouring down her pale cheeks." Ren, please come here..."

Ren's fists clenched and unclenched as she gazed at the sleeping child who was already stealing Akira away from her. She wanted nothing more than to dispose of that thing. Hatred filled her dark eyes. She wanted nothing more than to see this child in pain...

wanted to see this child fall apart right in front of her eyes, while she stood back and laughed. Yes. If she could not get rid of the thing, she'll just have to torture it.

"Ren..." instead of going to him Ren turned her nose up at him and plopped down on the bed crossing her arms, glaring at nothing in particular.

Akira sighed and began to advance on her when the door slid open.

The school bell sounded through the entire school. As soon as it sounded, kids spilled out of the school like a wave. They ran everywhere some walking home, others went straight for their parents who waited for them in the car..

Shigure Sohma walked casually carrying his books as usual, with Ayame and Hatori Sohma running to catch up with him. "SIHGURE-KUN! WAIT FOR US! SHIGURE!" Ayame yelled, his white braid swishing around the small of his back. Hatori did not bother running, for he was the more civilized of the three.

Shigure inwardly groaned in annoyance, but he remained collective on the outside. Ever since that dream he had, Shigure could not stop thinking about it. Especially knowing the dream he and all his cousins had( Ayame, Hatori, and Kureno) was really merely an vision. After that haunting dream, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, and Kureno all awoke crying. It was the day Ren did not know she conceived the heir to the Sohma throne, and they all drew to her belly, where the developing child, Shigure knew, was the little girl in his dream. Anxiety gripped him because he knew she'll be here soon. His hand cupped the spot over his heart and he wondered...just for that moment...if the rest of the zodiac felt this strongly about the new arrival of their god as he did...

"Shigure-kun, must you be so cruel? Me and Haa-kun were chasing you down calling you, I'm sure, longer than a minute," Ayame complained whipping his braid behind his shoulder.

By this time Hatori had caught up," Your parents are here Shigure." he simply stated before casually strolling away to the car Shigure's parents waited in.

Shigure smiled after Hatori, than back at Aya. "Sorry Aya. Lost in thought."

"OOOH? Was it about how gorgeous we are, OH! Except when Haa-kun is mad! He scares me! Reminds me just of his father!"

Shigure happily agreed, when his parents called them to the car.

On the way back to the Sohma estate, Shigure and Ayame busily chatted while Hatori stayed off to himself.

Once at the estate, Shigure's father turned around in his seat, while his mother opened her door. " Boys listen." talking immediately ceased until Ayame broke in. " IS THE BABY HERE?

Shigure's father closed his eyes," Yes Ayame she-I mean, he is here. And Akira has summoned all three of you. Since your part of the twelve zodiac, its only required to see your new god."

"Wheres Kureno-kun?" Ayame asked simply out of curiosity.

"He's already in there," came Shigure's mothers wary reply. Something flared up in Shigure about Kureno already being there before him. But he shook it off.

"You know the rules. Be respectful please, to Ren-san as well, because she's not in the best of moods..."

"When is that new..." Shigure's father murmured.

"Anyway...just don't show out, and Ayame...please re-frain from asking any kind of question.."

"I'll simply try." Ayame answered.

"Like trying has ever worked for you.." Hatori argued.

"He has a point you know." Shigure pointed out.

Walking to the room where Akira and Ren was painful for shigure, but he kept his cool for he never was the one to really show emotion. Once they finally arrived, Shigure noticed Akira was holding something in his hands sitting on the floor smiling down at it with Kureno looking over staring at what was presented in Akira's arms. He also took note that Ren sat in the infirmary bed refusing to look at her husband or child. Or anyone at that.

The elder maid stood right behind Akira, stone-faced. Takushi stood by Ren trying to convince her to feed the child, but every time she would just snap at him and he would groan in annoyance.

Shigure cocked an eyebrow up at the scene." I thought having a new baby was a happy moment, unless...this counts, I don't want any kids if this is going to happen." Ayame laughed and Hatori just stood there staring at the infant in Akira's arms.

Shigure's mother laid a gentle but firm hand on her son's shoulder, "Hush! I told you are to remain silent. Besides, children shouldn't even matter to you at this stage of your life."

Shigure just shrugged.

Akira's gaze broke from his daughter. To the rest of the zodiac children. He motioned for them to come and they did. Since Ren refused to give the baby nutrition, Akira had to send a maid down to a nearby store for food. The baby cried almost the whole time until she was fed, to Akira's relief she went back to sleep instantly.

The rest of the zodiac joined him, all sat around Kureno. Shigure on the left and Hatori and Ayame on the right. Akira held out the bundle for the rest to see, and Shigure held his breath at the sight in front of him. No doubt about it, she takes her looks from her mother, but something about the way she rested and the shape of her head was like her father.

Something else...almost overwhelming...

As if on cue, the little girl opened her eyes and they immediately landed on the dog of the zodiac. All Shigure could do was stare back. Akira didn't seem to miss this and smiled knowingly,"He likes you.." he exclaimed looking right at Shigure.

Shigure looked up,"He?"

Kureno and the rest looked up with the same curiosity.

"Yes. he...my special child indeed. He will rule over and take my place once I have passed. He is to have anything he desires and will always be surrounded by the zodiac..."

The maids nearby looked down in understanding, some hid their faces in the palm of their hands. The elder maid just remained silent, her hands tightening in her lap.

Akira closed his eyes, "Forever...

Well... that's the end of chapter one. Hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry if any of the characters were OOC...first time for everything. Just in case, sorry I forgot to mention what zodiac animal each one was.

I bet you'll know anyway but I'll still mention it later in future chapters. Just a heads up...i might make this a very long fan fiction, since its about Akito's POV of FB. I might, still thinking over it.


End file.
